tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Gem Armor
Abyss Helmet The Abyss Helmet is made by crafting a Red Matter Helmet, a full Klein Star Omega, Evertide Amulet, and a Soul Stone (Make sure the Soul Stone isn't on). All items are consumed in the process except the Evertide Amulet The Abyss Helmet has 2 abilities: *Passive: Breathe underwater *Offensive, (press "R") shoot lightning at whatever the crosshair is on. There does not need to be a direct line of sight to the sky. The effect won't work if you are holding an item from Equivalent exchange. To strike a mob, you must look at the ground or a wall near it and not the mob itself. Note: Charged Creepers CAN still kill you at point blank, so be careful. To use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V". This won't work while holding an item from Equivalent exchange. When done successfully, the message "Infernal Armour Offensive Active" will appear. Passive abilities are always on, so you can always breathe underwater with this helmet equipped. Infernal Armour The Infernal Armour is made by crafting Red Matter Armor, a full Klein Star Omega, Volcanite Amulet, and a Body Stone. All items are consumed in the process except the Volcanite Amulet This armour has 2 abilities: *Passive: Invulnerable to fire and lava *Offensive, Create an explosion around you with "C" To be able to use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and "Infernal Armour Offensive Active" means you can begin using the abilities. Passive abilities are always on, meaning the fire and lava invulnerability is active all the time. Note that the explosion somehow circumvents admin area protection. In other words, protected areas are still fully destructible by the explosive effect. Gravity Greaves The Gravity Greaves are made by crafting Red Matter Greaves, a full Klein Star Omega, Gem of Eternal Density, and a Watch of Flowing Time. The Gravity Greaves have 2 abilities: *Protective, Increases free falling speed when holding Shift. *Offensive, Slow and repel approaching mobs within a 5 block radius while holding Shift To be able to use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and "Infernal Armour Offensive Active" means you can begin using the abilities. Passive abilities are always active. *Note: For some people having problems with crafting the Gravity Greaves, make sure to toggle your GoED off (G). Its color should go from Blue to Black. *Also Note that in the current version of Tekkit, pressing SHIFT will NOT increase falling speed unless the Armor Offensive Powers are on (V). Hurricane Boots Last, the Hurricane Boots are made crafting Red Matter Boots , a full Klein Star Omega , and two Swiftwolf's Rending Gales. The Hurricane Boots have 2 abilities: *Passive: Immunity to fall damage while not sprinting. *Movement: Quickly ascend by holding Jump, fall more slowly, always sprint while on the ground, travel faster while in the air (and not using other flying items). To use your offensive abilities, you must ready them by using "V", and when "Infernal Armour Offensive Active" appears, can begin to use the abilities. Pressing "G" readies the movement abilities and allows you to begin to start using them. Passive abilities are always active. The hurricane boots allow you to travel significantly faster both horizontally and vertically than creative-mode type flying items such as Swiftwolf's Rending Gale and Ring of Arcana. NOTE: Some or all movement abilities may not function correctly in Survival Multiplayer. Total Abilities *Passive: Breathe underwater, Invulnerable to fire and lava Immunity to fall damage while not sprinting. *Offensive: (press "R") shoot lightning at whatever the crosshair is on. There does not need to be a direct line of sight to the sky. The effect won't work if you are holding an item from Equivalent exchange. To strike a mob, you must look at the ground or a wall near it and not the mob itself. Note: Charged Creepers CAN still kill you at point blank, so be careful. Create an explosion around you with "C" Slow and repel approaching mobs within a 5 block radius while holding Shift *Protective: Increases free falling speed when holding Shift. *Movement: Quickly ascend by holding Jump, fall more slowly, always sprint while on the ground, travel faster while in the air (and not using other flying items). Video Tutorial _6XR1ldIKhM Category:Equivalent Exchange Category:EE Armor Category:EE Power Items